


Le Jeu de Cartes; The Deck of Cards

by MaevesChild



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Other, Poetry, Spoilers, Tarot Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:39:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaevesChild/pseuds/MaevesChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poetry, Inspired by the characters of Dragon Age</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tower; Solas

                wolves howl in the distance;

cold echoes of another life

hair on the back of a slender neck

                                        at attention

 

flesh, still foreign but hot

bloody with desire

and the eyes, too many

glitter in the dark

 

what once      was:

broken

                    _failed_

and in desperation 

a battle 

 

to create

     what is

 

**the mirrors all shattered into a million shards of glass**

**_I'm bleeding_ **

 

a thousand year sleep;

nightmares and broken promises,

failure and regret.

 

Fur bristles against the bitter cold,

lightning crackles 

the tower falls.

 

                                          _I will tear down the walls._


	2. The Hanged Man; Loghain

I made a king out of clay;

a home from the scraps

   and a nobleman from a little boy with 

blood and dirt 

               under his nails.

 

my blood runs here

I spilled it

 

 

swords clatter to the ground

everything is black with death

                    all will fall

                    all will fade

 

I linger

 

more chances than any one man should have

more than any one man can bear

 

I made a man out of clay

and made him a king

 

          he shattered

and didn't take me with him


End file.
